Granger le prisonnier
by HALLORHAN
Summary: Deux longues années. Il était parti sans rien dire à sa sœur pour un rêve qui s'est à peine réaliser. La maison est vide à son retour… et rapidement, des hommes en noir débarquent…et l'emmène. Slash.


**Auteur** : Nobu123

**Titre** : Granger le prisonnier.

**Disclamer **: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, à l'exception d'Elliot.

**Paring **: Drago/Elliot [OCC]

**Résumé** : Deux longues années. Il était parti sans rien dire à sa sœur pour un rêve qui s'est à peine réaliser. La maison est vide à son retour… et rapidement, des hommes en noir débarquent…et l'emmène. Slash.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour ceux et celles qui veulent savoir comment j'ai imaginé Elliot. Allez voir Alex Watson sur google ou autre.

_Granger le prisonnier._

La demeure familiale n'avait pas changée durant son absence. Dans la rue, un étrange silence régnait, et Elliot y ressentit l'ennuie habituel. Leur vie avait toujours été paisible, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait quitté la maison deux années plus tôt, à ses dix-huit ans. Il avait choisi de quitter quand sa sœur était à son école de sorcier, pour ne pas endurer son regard lourd de reproche. Sa mère avait pleuré durant des heures, et son père n'avait cessé de hurler, finissant même par sortir ses bagages par lui-même. Ses parents n'avaient jamais approuvé sa décision de vivre pour la musique, et s'étaient concentré sur sa chère sœur, qui était si douée à l'école. Elliot avait souvent souhaité lui en vouloir, mais Hermione était bien trop bonne envers lui pour qu'il ose.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, il avala de travers. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il se tenait là, devant la maison. Il avait espérer innocemment que sa mère le voit par la fenêtre et vienne le chercher, mais rien ne s'était produis. Il allait devoir faire le chemin de lui-même. Sa main gauche serra doucement la ganse de son sac pour ne pas trembler, et il fit le premier pas. Rendu à la porte, le jeune homme de vingt ans hésita entre sonner ou directement rentrer... La première option lui sembla bien stupide, alors il se contenta de rentrer, usant de sa clé.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en voyant l'état des lieux. Les murs étaient dénudés de cadres, les meubles étaient disparus et une désagréable odeur de propre régnait dans la maison. Laissant tomber son sac à même le sol, il se mit à courir dans toutes les pièces, se fichant bien des traces de boue qu'il laissait sur le plancher.

"Maman? P'pa? Hermione!"

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit, et grognant de frustration, Elliot se laissa tomber à même le sol de sa chambre. Sa sœur lui envoyait souvent des lettres malgré son départ, et si quelque chose était arrivé, il aurait été mis au courant. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils partis sans lui dire quoique se soit? Il savait bien qu'il était parti comme un voleur, sans lui dire quoique se soit, mais c'était pour son rêve, et Hermione lui avait dit comprendre cela… Peut-être avait-elle menti.

Un sursaut le prit en entendant des pas au rez-de-chaussée. Un instant, son cœur s'emplit de joie en croyant que ses parents étaient revenus, mais les voix stoppèrent vite sa joie.

" La demeure est vide. Ils ont du fuir, je crois. "

" La Sang-de-Bourbe doit les avoir averti. "

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines en entendant l'expression. Hermione lui en avait parlé une fois, et les larmes qu'il avait vues dans ses yeux lui étaient restées à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Ses poings se serrèrent brusquement, alors que sa rage se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Il crut entendre quelqu'un parler de son sac, mais Elliot s'en ficha. Il descendit en vitesse les escaliers, prêt à jurer.

" Ne parlez pas de ma sœur comme ça! "

Son regard noisette croisa celui sans vie d'un homme vêtu de noir, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, il sentit son corps se raidir en entier, et tomber vers l'arrière.

" Tu veux en faire quoi, Yaxley? "

Le plus grand, le blond, tourna son regard vers l'acolyte. Malgré le fait qu'il était pétrifié, Elliot put suivre la conversation et les deux hommes.

"Et bien, je crois que ce garçon pourrait bien faire l'affaire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera bien heureux d'avoir un nouvel…ami"

L'autre ricana, et Elliot sut qu'il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal. Il était dans la merde.

_Granger le prisonnier._

Jamais il n'avait connu endroit aussi froid. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait passé plusieurs nuits dans la rue, par manque d'argent. Quand il reprit enfin l'usage de son corps, Elliot eut pour première réaction de se refermer sur lui-même, essayant de garder toute sa chaleur. C'était peine perdue, car une grande partie de celle-ci était partie depuis bien longtemps déjà, et les hommes en noir ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en le voyant greloter. Ils quittèrent la pièce sans un mot, lui lançant des regards remplis de promesse. Elliot n'y prêta pas attention, détaillant le lieu du regard.

Malgré le fait que cela lui semblait étrange, il devait se trouver dans des cachots. Les sorciers avaient vraiment des idées farfelues, parfois. Se levant difficilement, il fit le tour des lieux, cherchant d'autres sorties que cette malheureuse porte au sommet de ces escaliers. Malheureusement, il y avait que très peu de lumière en ces lieux et Elliot n'étant pas sorcier, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Il lâcha un soupir avant de se laisser tomber à même le sol, tout près d'un courant d'un chaud. Un bruit vers la gauche le fit aussitôt sursauter.

"Oh, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mon garçon…"

La voix appartenait à un vieil homme, et bien vite, Elliot put le distinguer dans la noirceur. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé, empli de peur, et ses traits semblaient aussi durs que de la roche, si marqué par la vie. Elliot crut un instant qu'il était fou, et n'osa pas s'approcher, mais l'homme s'approcha de lui-même, prenant place à ses côtés.

"Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps?"

L'homme lui adressa un léger sourire, et Elliot ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant ses yeux miroiter dans l'ombre.

" Quelques jours… quelques mois… je n'ai plus la notion du temps dans cette…prison. Et es-tu, mon garçon? Ton visage m'est familier, mais il ne semble ne t'avoir jamais vendu de baguette."

Par ses mots, Elliot put mettre un nom sur son visage. Il avait été obligé d'aller avec sa chère sœur au chemin de traverse, à sa première année. Le vendeur de baguette lui avait fait peur, et avait longtemps hanté ses cauchemars avant qu'il n'arrive à l'oublier.

" Je suis moldu. Ma sœur est sorcière. Hermione Granger"

Le vieil homme hocha vivement de la tête, murmurant quelque chose à propos de bois qu'il ne comprit pas réellement. Sa bouche était sèche et son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine pour y comprendre quoique se soit, en faite. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il accota sa tête sur les dalles glacées du mur, fermant les yeux quelques secondes… ou plusieurs.

_Granger le prisonnier._

Comme depuis quelques semaines,Elliot fut réveillé par un saut d'eau en pleine figure. Il ne put s'empêcher de fusiller du regard Drago Malefoy, un mangemort. Il s'occupait de leur nourriture depuis son arrivé, et juste par ce poste, le moldu avait bien vite compris que Malefoy n'était pas l'un des favoris. Il ne s'était pas retenu pour lui dire, d'ailleurs, ce à quoi il s'était pris quelque doloris, quelques coups. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Elliot avait toujours été du genre combattif, et ses joutes avec Drago lui permettaient de se sentir un minimum en vie.

"Alors ? Ton cher maitre a été fier de toi, dernièrement? Oh, peut-être que t'as bien rapporté un os, ou alors, fais un pipe? J'suis sur que t'as essayé, avoue. "

" La ferme, Moldu!"

Le blond jeta son bol de bouillis au sol, directement à ses pieds. Elliot n'y porta pas attention, bien trop occupé à étudier l'expression de son nouvel ennemi.

" Quoi? La vérité fait mal? Monsieur tremble devant face de serpent? Tapette."

Au cours des semaines qu'il avait passé dans les cachots, Elliot avait laissé trainer ses oreilles un peu partout. Il avait pour habitude de monter au sommet des escaliers, pour écouter les conversations. Cela lui avait valu plusieurs doloris, mais heureusement Voldemort ne s'était jamais occuper directement de lui. Ollivander le traitait souvent de fou, et Elliot se contentait d'en ricaner. Il était pris dans une foutue guerre dont il n'était même pas supposer faire parti… il y avait de quoi devenir fou.

"Tapette?"

La voix de Drago avait monté dans les aigus, et une seconde à peine se passa avant qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge, enserrant doucement son cou de ses longs doigts. Elliot en profita pour étudier attentivement son visage d'ange, comme à chaque fois. Il était mentir de dire que le plus jeune n'était pas beau. Malgré la fatigue et la peur qui régnait dans ses traits, Elliot arrivait à y lire une beauté plutôt rare qui l'avait réconforté les premiers jours. Hermione lui avait si souvent parler du jeune homme durant les vacances d'été que son frère avait eu l'impression de faire enfin face à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, et cela l'avait apaisé.

Lui souriant malgré le manque d'air, Elliot tendit la main vers lui, et avec le peu de force qu'il arrivait encore à avoir dans ces cachots, il l'agrippa par le col et le tira vers lui, collant leurs lèvres. Il ne fallut pas une seconde avant que le sang-pur ne se redresse, lâchant prise. Ses joues avaient pris la teinte d'un rouge plutôt captivant, et ses yeux gris le foudroyèrent. Il entendit clairement Luna, nouvelle arrivée depuis quelques jours, ricaner légèrement alors que le blond quittait le cachot.

" Tu devrais faire attention à tes gestes, mon garçon."

Elliot lança un regard à Ollivander, avant de ramasser son bouilli. Un peu plus loin, Dean fit une moue, ayant surement cru qu'il aurait pu lui prendre.

"Voyons, c'est divertissant, non? Et c'était quand même plaisant. "

Le ricanement de Luna se fit de nouveau entendre, et Elliot lui adressa un grand sourire. Par petits pas, elle vint prendre place à ses côtés, accotant sa tête contre son épaule. Elliot ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main dans ses longs cheveux, ce à quoi il se mérita un regard noir venant de Dean.

" J'ai toujours apprécié ses lèvres. Elles semblent douces. "

Ne s'attendant pas à un pareil commentaire de sa part, Elliot rigola à vive voix. Avec la venue de Luna, Dean et du gobelin dans le cachot, il avait un peu plus d'occupation. Il avait d'ailleurs appris que cela faisait près de quatre mois qu'il était enfermé dans ces lieux. Et dire que personne n'était encore venu le chercher…

"Elles le sont, Luna… Elles le sont… "

La jeune femme lui adressa un léger sourire un peu vague, et Elliot eut l'étrange impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

_Granger le prisonnier._

Des éclats de voix de se faisaient entendre à l'étage. Alors qu'ils parlaient – enfin, se chamaillaient- Drago avait du monter en vitesse, appeler par les cris de son père. Le mangemort venait de plus en plus souvent quand les autres dormaient, lui parlant de choses qu'il n'avait alors jamais abordé… plusieurs fois, Elliot l'avait aperçu dévisager ses lèvres, mais il n'avait rien dit. C'était un mangemort, après tout.

Il pouvait clairement entendre les pas allaient de tout bord tout côté, et bien vite, les autres furent rapidement réveiller. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus totale, chacun d'eux essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire à l'étage. Un éclat de voix plus fort que les autres se fit entendre, et alors qu'Elliot essaya de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait, se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce où l'on pouvait voir par un trou, la porte s'ouvrit. Deux personnes furent projetées dans les cachots.

Un cri, long et strident, se fit entendre au même moment. Elliot sentit son corps tout entier se tendre. Il connaissait cette voix. C'était celle de sa sœur. Celle d'Hermione. Près de la porte, attacher toujours l'un à l'autre, les garçons semblaient se disputer. L'un hurlait sans cesse le nom de sa sœur, alors que l'autre essayait de le raisonner. Bien vite, la voix de Luna se fit entendre, les calmant. Elliot eut presque envie de la remercier, mais sa voix étaient bien coincée dans sa gorge. Il lui semblait que sa sœur avait empruntée la sienne pour crier encore plus fort… Il avait mal pour elle. Se laissant glisser contre le mur, il ne prêta pas attention aux paroles qui étaient échangés, et un sursaut le prit dans des lumières se mirent à éclairer la pièce.

Aussitôt, son regard se balada dans la pièce. Il put voir Dean, ensanglanté. Voldemort était passé quelque jour plus tôt pour une réunion, et il avait eu besoin d'un divertissement au final. Si Elliot avait pu clairement l'entendre demander à voir le moldu, Drago avait plutôt ramené Dean à l'étage, non sans lui lancer un regard déchiré. Il avait d'ailleurs entendu plusieurs de ses cris, cette journée là. Dans son coin, Ollivander semblait bien plus pale qu'à son arrivé, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Luna semblait toute rayonnante de joie face à ses amis et le gobelin, par contre…et bien il semblait presque mort, selon lui.

Un sursaut le prit quand il croisa le regard bleuté du rouquin qui avait arrêté de hurler en l'observant.

"Elliot ? C'est toi? "

À ses côtés, Harry fronça des sourcils, avant de le voir à son tour.

" Toi? Ici? Mais je croyais que - "

Elliot secoua la tête de gauche à droite, prêt à répliquer quoique se soit, quand une voix se fit entendre. La voix de Drago, Tremblante, la voix leur ordonna de se coller contre le mur du fond. Elliot s'y trouvait déjà, et quand le blond ouvrit la porte, il ne se gêna pas pour s'avancer. La baguette pointée vers les autres, Malefoy lui lança à peine un regard avant d'agripper le gobelin par le bras. Alors qu'il retournait vers la porte, leur regard se croisa, et Elliot put y voir toute la peur qu'il ressentait. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour le nous qu'ils n'étaient même pas.

"Mal - "

" Ils ne t'auront pas. Non. Je- jamais. "

Le marmonnement avait été faible, mais Elliot avait put clairement l'entendre. Bien vite, la porte claqua, les plongeant de nouveau dans le noir, et Ron utilisa sa bouteille magique pour faire revenir la lumière. Le regard que lui lancèrent les deux amis de sa sœur fut vite ignorer de sa part, et un crac sonore se fit entendre. Un elfe venait d'apparaitre.

La suite des choses se passa bien trop rapidement pour lui. L'elfe parla aux autres, mais le frère d'Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop occupé à écouter les cris de sa sœur. Ses jointures devenaient de plus en plus blanches à cause de sa pression, et bien vite, il put sentir le sang s'écouler de ses mains, à cause de ses ongles.

" Elliot. Accroche-toi à Dobby, il va t'emmener en sécurité. Tu - "

" Non. "

Harry lui lança un étrange regard, comme mécontent de sa protestation. Mais il s'en fichait complètement.

" C'est ma sœur, là haut. Hors de question que je parte sans elle. "

Ron lui lança un regard noir, rouge de colère.

"Ah ouais, pourtant t'es bien parti, il y a deux ans! Tu l'as laissé!"

"Et toi alors! "

Les deux garçons se regardèrent comme chien et loup, et bien vite, Harry du se mettre entre eux pour les empêcher de se battre. Ce n'était pas le moment.

"C'est bon. Tu monte avec nous… mais reste derrière, okay?"

Elliot hocha de la tête alors que Ron grommelait. L'elfe avait déjà rejoint les autres, n'attendant que lui, et voyant qu'il ne partait pas avec eux, il partit. Elliot eut tout juste le temps d'adresser un dernier sourire à Luna avant de la voir disparaitre. Aussitôt, il put clairement entendre la voix de Lucius à l'étage, demandant au sale rat de venir voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Queudver ouvrit la porte, et les deux garçons se précipitèrent sur lui, Elliot à l'arrière comme demander. À l'écart, il observa le terrible spectacle de la mort du mangemort, avant de les suivre à l'étage.

Derrière les amis de sa sœur, Elliot ne parvenait pas à voir grand-chose. Sa sœur était au sol, sanglotant doucement, et il se débattit un instant pour aller la rejoindre, mais Harry lui donna un coup dans le ventre, le stoppant aussitôt. Un nouveau regard noir fut échanger, et le silence revint.

"Je pense, dit la voix de Bellatrix, que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Greyback, prends-la si tu veux. "

Son cri s'était mêler à celui de Weasley, et alors que le roux courrait vers les autres, baguette à la main, Elliot se vit propulser contre le mur du fond par Harry.

"Derrière. "

Son dos avait heurté le mur, et il ne put répondre que par un bref gémissement, se laissant glisser. Les yeux entrouverts, il put voir des éclats de couleurs voler dans toutes les directions. Il crut apercevoir Drago au travers de la bataille, mais sa tête lui faisait bien trop mal pour se concentrer sur quoique se soit. Des cris se firent entendre, dont celui-ci de Drago… et un instant, il crut sentir une main contre son visage, ainsi qu'une voix murmurée…

" Sauve-toi avec eux. Sauve-moi. "

Un instant plus tard, la main d'Harry agrippa la sienne, et il fut perdu dans un amas de couleur, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_Granger le prisonnier._

Elliot s'était tenu éloigné pendant l'enterrement de l'elfe. Sa sœur lui avait bien demandé de l'accompagner, voulant le garder près d'elle de peur qu'il parte de nouveau, mais Elliot avait décliné l'offre, prétextant être fatigué. Il était allé dormir sur la plage, à même le sable… quand il avait ouvert les yeux, c'était pour sentir la main si douce d'Hermione dans la sienne. La jeune femme dormait paisiblement, et il avait décidé de rester allonger. Il en avait profité pour penser.

Les choses semblaient étranges maintenant qu'il se trouvait à l'extérieur. Les mois passés dans la cave des Malefoy avaient été étranges, surtout accompagnés de la présence de Drago… Il n'arrivait pas encore tout à fait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé au travers de leur regard et de leurs disputes si multiples, mais une seule chose était sur ; il comptait bien le revoir, guerre ou non.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Elliot était resté avec Luna. La jeune femme connaissait et comprenait ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Drago, et malgré cela, elle ne lui en parlait pas, chose qu'il appréciait fortement. Dean passait son temps à faire de désagréables sous-entendus, mais Elliot savait bien que ce n'était pas par méchanceté, mais par jalousie. Il avait bien vu comment le mulâtre regardait la Serdaigle. Sa sœur essayait bien de passer quelques moments avec lui, mais sa mission envers la guerre et la haine que Ron lui portait n'aidait pas les choses.

Il passait donc le reste de son temps, quand Luna était avec Dean, dans la cuisine en compagnie de Fleur. La plupart de ses tournées s'étaient produite en France, et il connaissait plutôt bien la langue. La jeune mariée aimait particulièrement avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler sa langue natale, et Elliot appréciait faire à manger, donc tout allait bien.

Les mois passèrent bien rapidement, et si sa sœur avait quitté le cottage avec ses deux amis, Elliot y était resté. Pourtant, quand les autres partirent à la guerre, Elliot ne put s'empêcher de les suivre. Sans être vu, bien évidemment.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pensé au fait que Poudlard n'était visible qu'aux sorciers, et l'endroit lui apparut comme étant un immense tas de ruines. Fulminant contre sa propre bêtise – après tout, combien de fois sa sœur lui avait-elle dit ce détail? – il s'était assis, et avait attendu. L'attente n'avait pas été bien longue, car l'endroit qu'il se trouvait étant la forêt interdite, il fut bientôt assiégé par les hommes de Voldemort. Sa sœur allait le tuer.

Une connaissance de longue date lui tomba dessus ; Greyback. Quand le loup-garou apparut, Elliot était sur le point de s'endormir, tant le temps semblait long. Le monstre avait été appelé par l'odeur de sa chair qu'il avait senti au loin…odeur si familière. Ce fut un craquement sonore qui réveilla le moldu, et guettant de tout bord tout côté, il ne réussit à rien voir dans la noirceur, à l'exception des bras du loup qui l'encerclèrent. Malgré sa force, Elliot ne put se dégager de son emprise, et bien vite, il fut amener à faire face à Voldemort lui-même. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines en voyant le visage reptilien du sorcier et en croisant son regard rouge. Dans la foule de mangemort, il capta le regard apeuré de Drago. C'était sa fin.

"Tiens donc… un moldu, dans ces lieux? Tu dois être bien stupide… "

Malgré le fait qu'il était surement sur le point de mourir et qu'il aurait du avoir peur, Elliot ne put s'empêcher de répliquer avec toute la bêtise qui pouvait bien l'habiter;

" Et bien, on m'a dit qu'on trouvait les serpents les plus affreux dans le coin, donc… j'ai eu envie de faire un – arf. "

L'éclat du doloris l'avait frappé avant même qu'il puisse le voir. Au sol, il se tordait de douleur, crachant du sang. Sa gorge lui semblait sèche comme le désert, et autour de lui, les mangemorts ricanaient. Il se rendit compte que les sorts de Drago étaient bien faible, comparé à ce qu'il venait de vivre.

"Insolent petit insecte. Comment oses-tu … je te tuerais bien de mes propres mains… mais j'ai une bataille à livrer. Fenrir, il est à toi."

Sans attendre, le loup-garou s'empara vivement de son corps endoloris, et s'éloigna. La vision floue, Elliot essaya encore de se débattre, mais ses forces étaient bien maigres et il s'évanouit avant même d'arriver à destination.

_Granger le prisonnier._

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du soleil commençait à apparaitre dans le ciel. Il se trouvait toujours au beau milieu de la forêt, et lorsqu'il essayait de se redresser, une vive douleur lui traversa l'épaule, lui échappant un couinement. Tournant lentement la tête, il aperçut alors une plaie sanglante de la forme d'une morsure… son sang se glaça dans ses veines, et le teint pale, Elliot se leva difficilement, cherchant de l'aide à travers les arbres. Il se stoppa à peine quelques pas plus tard, apercevant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du.

Poudlard.

Chancelant, il décida de se rendre jusqu'à l'école de sorcier, malgré le peu de force qu'il avait. Chacun de ses pas rendaient la blessure encore plus sensible, et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il lui fallut pour se rendre dans l'école, mais le soleil avait changé de place dans le ciel. Il espérait seulement que la bataille était terminée.

Le château ne ressemblait plus à ce à quoi sa sœur lui avait dit. Des piliers étaient tombés, rendant l'entrée et les escaliers presque hors d'accès. Elliot tomba plusieurs fois dans ceux-ci, manquant d'y rester. Ses forces étaient faibles, et plusieurs fois après ses chutes, il resta un moment au sol, espérant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher… mais le silence habitait les lieux, et dés qu'il fermait les yeux, ceux de Malefoy lui venait à l'esprit. Alors il avait le courage de réunir un peu de force et de se redresser, continuant son chemin.

Bientôt, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent par centaine. Il était enfin arrivé tout en haut des escaliers et face à lui se dresser deux larges portes à peine entrouvertes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et marchant du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, Elliot traversa la porte, faisant enfin face aux survivants de Poudlard. Son regard chercha désespérément celui de Drago dans la foule, alors que quelques personnes s'étaient retournées vers lui, s'apercevant de sa présence. Il marmonna son prénom, incapable de le dire plus fort qu'un murmure, et rapidement après tant d'effort, la noirceur prit la place du jour, malgré l'heure. Il s'écroula sur le sol, le corps bien trop lourd pour être supporté.

Une Serdaigle, voyant sa chute, s'écria toute en se précipitant vers lui;

"UN BLESSÉ! VIIITE"

Entouré de ses parents, Drago osa lever les yeux du sol pour observer ce qui se passait. Il vit l'infirmière passer en vitesse à côté de lui, vite suivi de Granger qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Potter? Weasley? Il lui semblait pourtant les avoir vus bien en santé une heure plus tôt… Les suivant des yeux, il aperçut une silhouette ensanglanté au sol… et son cœur rata un battement. Cela ne pouvait être lui… il était mort. Il avait vu Greyback s'emparer de lui et le conduire dans la forêt pour le…

Les yeux agrandis par la peur, le Serpentard se leva rapidement, faisant sursauter ses parents. Quelques personnes le dévisagèrent pendant sa courte course, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Sans gêne, il poussa l'infirmière et même Granger, prenant le corps d'Elliot contre lui, le frappant même de toutes ses forces.

"Idiot! Idiot! Je t'avais dit de te sauver, pauvre con! Pourquoi as-tu été aussi borné?"

Il continua de le malmener de coup, si bien que Granger du faire appel à Weasley pour le déloger de là. Le roux essaya tant bien que mal, mais doucement, les coups se calmèrent, et tous purent entendre les sanglots de Malefoy. Hermione, pleurant elle-aussi, se stoppa et pris d'un élan d'émotion, elle enlaça le blond pour pleurer.

_19 ans plus tard._

Les enfants courraient près du train, trainant leur bagage et leur animal de compagnie. Se tenant tout près de son père, Scorpius ne cessait de jeter des regards autour de lui, dissimulant bien assez mal sa curiosité. Son père, Drago Malefoy, médicomage depuis près de quinze années, passa une main nonchalante dans les cheveux de son fils, les ébouriffant légèrement au passage.

"Papa!"

L'homme ne lui répondit que par un regard amusé, puis retourna à son observation. Rapidement, il repéra les Weasley et les Potter au travers de la foule, et prenant la valise de son fils d'une main et sa main de l'autre, il se faufila au travers de la foule pour aller les rejoindre. Hermione l'accueillit d'un grand sourire.

"Tu es seul? Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise."

"Tu connais ton frère, il adore être en retard."

Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire, et reporta son attention sur sa fille. Ron adressa un léger signe de tête à Drago, tout comme Harry. Plus loin, une femme s'indigna du comportement d'un homme un peu pressé, et tournant le regard vers elle, Drago put parfaitement reconnaitre Elliot, son époux. Les cheveux attachés, Elliot arriva près d'eux épuisé. Il remarqua bien le regard lourd de reproche de son amant, et le faisant taire immédiatement d'un baiser, il alla prendre son bébé dans ses bras. Scorpius essaya de se dégager, mais l'étreinte du loup-garou était bien trop puissante.

"Arrête papa! Tout le monde nous regarde."

L'homme rigola avant de le déposer au sol.

"C'est que tu vas me manquer, mon bébé."

Le gamin fit une moue adorable et son père se retint de justesse de le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras, sous le regard amusé de Drago. Bientôt, les enfants durent montrer dans le Poudlard Express. Drago et Elliot regardèrent leur fils adoptif les quitter, main dans la main.

FIN.


End file.
